Heredero
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Para Helena. Hermione descubre algo que puede ayudarlos en la guerra contra Voldemort, pero alguine no está de acuerdo y discute con Harry. Oneshot HHr. Pesimo summary, pero la historia está mejor.


Hola a todo el mundo. He vuelto, no van a librarse de mi tan fácilmente.

En esta ocasión Helena me propuso un reto, hace ya bastante tiempo, pero al fin he logrado terminarlo.

El reto es el siguiente:

_1- Es un H&H, incondicional (estoy loca y k?)_

_2- Tiene que haber un duelo entre Harry y Snape en el que gane Harry por una mayoría absoluta._

_3- El duelo es en la cocina de Grimmauld place, porque Snape dice ago malo sobre los padres y padrino de Harry._

_4- Si puede ser que salgan las opiniones de todos los personajes es decir: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los padres Weasley, Fred y George, Tonks y Remus._

_5- Harry es muy poderoso porque es el heredero de Gryffindor._

_6- Tiene que haber algún tema por le que Harry y Hermione se queden solos en una habitación la misma noche del duelo._

_7- Tiene que haber una escena romántica que cuente por lo menos con 4 besos entre Harry y Hermy._

_8- Los dos acaban juntos_.

Y yo he hecho lo que buenamente he podido.

Este fic es para Helena y por lo tanto va dedicado a ella. Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto pero es que no terminaba de gustarme lo que escribía.

Espero haber cumplido lo que me pediste y que te guste la historia tanto como a mí, algunas cosas he tenido que readaptarlas porque no me iban con el fic, pero es que los personajes cogen vida propia y no hay quien los pare.

Ahora les dejo con el fic que es un poco largo. Más cosas al final.

--------------

**HEREDERO**

La cocina de Grimmauld Place se encontraba llena de gente. Varios miembros de la Orden hablaban sobre el futuro del niño que vivió.

Recientemente la profesora McGonagall junto con el director y Hermione habían descubierto un hecho muy importante tanto para la vida de Harry como para la guerra contra Voldemort, un hecho que al parecer se le había pasado por alto a todo el mundo hasta que un día Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de Hogwarts en mucho tiempo, lo descubrió por casualidad mientras hacía un trabajo de Historia de la magia y tras el descubrimiento se lo comunicó sin perder tiempo a su profesora y ambas, con la ayuda del profesor Dumbledore investigaron lo investigable para comprobar sus teorías.

Cinco meses después se convocó una reunión de la Orden donde Hermione, apoyada por ambos profesores comunicaría a todo el mundo, incluido Harry, su descubrimiento; y eso es lo que ocurría en ese preciso instante en la cocina.

- Después de investigar mucho, el director, la profesora y yo hemos descubierto y llegado a la conclusión de que Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor.

Hermione había soltado la bomba de golpe.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar. Nadie creía lo que estaba diciendo la chica. La única persona que había abierto la boca era Harry que se quedó mudo de la impresión y con los ojos clavados en los de Hermione.

La muchacha miraba expectante a Harry rogando por alguna reacción: una lágrima, un grito, un portazo, lo que fuera menos eso. Su silencio empezaba a desesperar a Hermione. Necesitaba que Harry reaccionara para poder seguir su explicación y zanjar de una vez por todas el tema.

Dispuesta a hacerle reaccionar abrió la boca para decir algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Es imposible que Potter sea el heredero – Snape. Siempre tenía que decir las cosas inoportunas en el momento menos oportuno y Hermione supo, solo con mirarle que esta vez iba a pasar algo malo.

- Su padre no era más que un egocéntrico presumido que se divertía molestando a la gente.

- Severus por favor. – Dumbledore intentaba calmarlo. Tanto él como Hermione conocían a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo si el profesor seguí por ese camino.

Y siguió.

- Además su madre no era ni siquiera una bruja con estirpe. – Hermione cerró los ojos, se avecinaba una GRAN tormenta. – No era más que una sangre sucia que no servía para nada, y la prueba es que está muerta. Ambos lo están.

Explotó. Algunos vasos de la cocina estallaron en mil pedazos.

- ¡Mi madre no era una sangre sucia! ¡Era una bruja excelente y una persona maravillosa! – Hermione sabía que solo había dos cosas que hicieran ese efecto en Harry. La primera que la insultaran a ella y la segunda a su madre.

Harry podía soportar que se metieran con su padre o Sirius, con mucha dificultad si, pero lo lograba, pero en el momento en que la diana de las burlas e insultos era su madre, no había quien parara ese tren desbocado.

Consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir Hermione hizo lo que creyó mejor en ese momento. Se agachó y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Dumbledore y la profesota McGonagall la siguieron, ambos conocedores también del peligro que se avecinaba.

- Tu madre era una sangre sucia y tu padre un prepotente que no servia para nada y tu no eres mejor que ellos. Es imposible que seas el heredero de Gryffindor.

Más estallidos se oyeron en la cocina y pronto los Weasley, Remus y Tonks se unieron a Hermione y los profesores bajo la mesa. Hermione pudo observar que la señora Weasley llevaba un corte en la mejilla probablemente por culpa de un proyectil fuera de control.

- Hay que detenerlos, esto no puede acabar bien si siguen así.

Hermione, esto no hay quien lo pare. – Respondió Ron – Además ya va siendo hora de que alguien ponga en su lugar a Snape.

Hermione resopló molesta y buscó ayuda en sus profesores.

- Profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, ¡hagan algo! ¡Como sigan así acabaran matándose!

Estaba desesperada, parecía que nadie iba a detener esa pelea. A su alrededor las cosas seguían estallando en mil pedazos.

Con cuidado de no recibir ningún golpe Hermione asomó la cabeza por encima de la mesa para observar como el profesor Snape y Harry sacaban sus varitas y se colocaban en posición de duelo. Con una velocidad que daría envidia al mismísimo Correcaminos, Hermione regresó a su lugar bajo la mesa más blanca que el papel.

El resto la interrogó con la mirada.

- Han sacado sus varitas.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando oyeron lanzarse el primer hechizo y su contraataque.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Protego!

Tras esos dos hechizos se sucedieron otros muchos uno detrás de otro sin descanso y sin pausa.

Mientras encima de la mesa había estallado una guerra a escala reducida, debajo de la mesa había estallado una fiesta y solo faltaba que los gemelos hicieran apuestas sobre quien iba a ganar, por suerte no lo habían hecho.

- ¡Eso es Harry, tu puedes ganarlo! – exclamó Ginny que fue secundada por Ron.

- 20 galeones a que gana Harry. – Soltó Fred de repente. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco; había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

- Hecho. Si pierde Harry me debes 20 galeones, pero yo no pienso apostar contra él, no después de ver como se enfrentó al Colacuerno en el Torneo. – Su hermano Charlie le siguió el juego y George se añadió a la apuesta poco después.

- Pues yo me juego 5 galeones a que gana Snape.

- ¡George! – Protestó Ron - ¿Cómo puedes apostar contra Harry?

Su madre no le dejó responder.

- Nada de apuestas. Me quedo yo con los 25 galeones gane quien gane y pierda quien pierda. Esto no es una broma.

La señora Weasley estaba al borde del llanto.

- Vamos Molly, calmate. – la consoló su esposo. – Ya verás como se nos ocurre algo para pararles.

- No. – respondió Remus. – Esto no hay quien lo pare. Harry lleva demasiado tiempo esperando este momento, aguantando sus insultos y reproches y Severus se muere de ganas de hacerle pagar a él por lo que su padre y Sirius le hicieron cuando íbamos al colegio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Tonks con la voz aguda y rota por el miedo.

- Quiere decir – respondió la profesora McGonagall – que esto no terminará hasta que uno de los dos muera, termine muy mal herido o se rinda, pero me temo que esta es una opción que ninguno de los dos tendrá en cuenta. Son los dos un par de cabezones.

- O sea – preguntó Ginny - ¿qué no podemos hacer nada?

La profesora asintió.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, en la cocina seguían estallando cosas por doquier y los hechizos volaban a diestra y siniestra impactando contra todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino.

En ese momento Hermione se alegró de que el resto de personas convocadas a la reunión hubieran logrado salir de la cocina y por lo tanto de la casa dejándolos solos a ella, los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Harry y los profesores McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape.

Hermione intentó descubrir quien llevaba ventaja en la pelea por los ruidos y las voces, pero le fue imposible.

Estaba asustada y desesperada; no esperaba que una noticia que parecía ser buena y arrojaba un poco de luz en esa oscura época que vivían por culpa de Voldemort terminaría de ese modo, al contrario, creía que todo el mundo se alegraría y se pondrían rápidamente a trabajar en la manera de aprovecharlo en su favor y ayudar a Harry a desarrollar sus poderes y controlarlos adecuadamente.

La voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para detenerlo.

- No hay nada que hacer Ron. – le respondió Remus.

- Te equivocas Remus. – Dumbledore habló por primera vez desde que había empezado la pelea. – Si hay algo que podemos hacer: hay que conseguir calmar a Harry y que detenga su ataque contra Severus; una vez logrado esto, el resto vendrá solo.

- ¿Pero como vamos a hacerlo profesor? Cuando Harry se pone así no hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, nadie se le puede acercar sin peligro de salir volando o recibir algún golpe. – Preguntó Ron.

- Creo señor Weasley – respondió el director – que tanto usted como yo, y me atrevo a pensar que el resto de los aquí presentes también, sabemos quien puede lograr ese cometido.

Ron le miró extrañado.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y quien es? – su hermana le dio un capón. - ¡Au! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué has hecho eso Ginny?

- Porque no te enteras de nada. Eres tan despistado que si no llevaras la cabeza pegada al cuello la perderías. – replicó molesta.

- ¿De que hablas? No conozco a nadie que se atreva a enfrentarse a Harry en estas condiciones. ¡Nadie está tan loco!

Hermione que hasta entonces se había mantenido bastante alejada de la conversación se percató que todos los habitantes de debajo de la mesa la miraban y fue entonces que logró coger la última frase dicha por Ron que parecía que le hablaban en chino porque ponía cara de no entender nada, y entonces lo comprendió todo.

- Yo.

- ¿Tu que Hermione? – preguntó Ron que todavía no entendía nada.

- Yo estoy tan loca Ron. Yo detendré a Harry.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Porque es la única capaz de enfrentarse al señor Potter en este estado, señor Weasley. – respondió Dumbledore por ella.

- Hermione cariño – la voz de la señora Weasley era casi un murmullo – No lo hagas, podría hacerte daño.

- Harry jamás me haría daño, puede que me grite e insulte, pero es una cosa que tengo muy clara y asumida; no es la primera vez, ni será la última en que se desquite conmigo y estoy dispuesta a aguantarlo una vez más. Además soy la única con la suficiente paciencia para encararlo.

- Pero, ¿estas segura? ¿No prefieres que lo haga Arthur o alguno de los profesores?

- Gracias por su preocupación señora Weasley, pero lo tengo muy claro. Hay que para esto cuanto antes y como ya le he dicho antes, soy la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

Hermione no esperó la respuesta ni la bendición de nadie y, respirando profundamente salió de debajo de la mesa a tiempo para ver como el profesor Snape recibía el impacto de un hechizo lanzado por Harry y caía de espaldas al suelo y como Harry imprimía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Hermione ahogó un grito y corrió al lado de Harry para evitar que rematara al profesor, cosa que parecía dispuesto a hacer pues levantó la varita en su dirección.

- Harry – susurró ella.

Su voz hizo regresar a Harry del mundo donde se encontraba.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- La gran mayoría se ha ido en cuanto habéis empezado la pelea. Los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Dumbledore y yo nos hemos escondido debajo de la mesa. Estoy aquí para convencerte de que lo que estas haciendo es un absurdo. Detén esto antes de que alguien salga lastimado. – Entonces miró al profesor tendido en el suelo. – Bueno, más lastimado.

- ¡Pero Hermione! – Protestó Harry - ¡Ya lo has oído! Ha insultado a mis padres, a mí y por si fuera poco ha dudado del director ¡y de ti! No podía, y no puedo permitir que lo haga y tú lo sabes muy bien.

- Ya lo sé Harry, yo también he oído todo lo que ha dicho, pero no creo que sea necesario armar todo este escándalo por algo como esto.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Harry. Yo estoy acostumbrada a la actitud de Snape y ya no me afecta. Además estoy segura que si no hubieses dejado libre el carácter Potter que te caracteriza el profesor Dumbledore habría logrado hacerlo callar, pero no, tenías que dejar salir tu carácter. – El tono de voz de Hermione era de enfado, pero Harry pudo detectar un punto de humor también.

- Esta bien, lo siento. – Dijo apenado y bajó la vista encontrando que la punta de sus zapatos era más interesante que el resto de cosas que lo rodeaban.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Pero ahora tenemos que arreglar un par o tres de cosas.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Primera: la mesa, o mejor dicho bajo ella. – Dijo mientras la señalaba. – De verdad que no puedo creerme que ustedes estuvieran en Gryffindor. ¡Ya pueden salir panda de cobardes! – gritó Hermione entre risas.

Y, como si de setas se tratara, de debajo de la mesa empezaron a salir varias cabezas pelirrojas, un par de castañas, una blanca y una de rosa.

- Oye Hermione, tampoco hace falta que te rías así de nosotros. Ya sabemos que tu eres muy valiente y muy Gryffindor y que por Harry enfrentarías a la misma muerte, pero no todos somos como tu. – replicó Ginny en un tono que era entre molesto y gracioso.

Tras su comentario todos los presentes en esa cocina echaron a reír, todos menos Hermione y Harry que todavía estaba intentando entender que había ocurrido.

- Si, si, muy graciosa Ginebra. Bien, ahora vamos a por el segundo problema a resolver.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Harry extrañado, para él no había ningún problema que resolver.

- El profesor Snape sigue desmayado en el suelo y habrá que hacer algo con él ¿no crees? No me parece muy buena idea que cuando recupere el conocimiento se encuentre tirado en medio de la cocina de la casa de uno de sus mayores enemigos y eso solo implicaría que tendríamos más problemas de los que tenemos y nos retrasaría en la investigación y tu entrenamiento.

- ¿Entrenamiento? – Ahora si que Harry estaba perdido del todo.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero Ron fue más rápido que ella.

- Una pregunta Harry, ¿cómo demonios has conseguido derrotar a Snape tan fácilmente y tan rápido?

- La verdad es que no lo sé Ron, no tengo ni idea, todavía estoy intentando descubrir como lo he hecho porque el último hechizo que he realizado ha sido un simple Impedimenta para evitar que su hechizo me diera y lo próximo que ha pasado ha sido que Snape estaba en el suelo y Hermione me reñía.

- Eso es lo que trato de explicaros, si es que me dejáis claro. – Respondió Hermione molesta. – El hecho de que Harry sea el heredero de Gryffindor implica que sus poderes son más fuertes que los de un mago normal y corriente como tu o como yo Ron; por eso el simple hecho de intentar detener el ataque del profesor Snape ha provocado que toda su magia interior saliera a flote dando como resultado un profesor desmayado en el suelo de la cocina; y eso me lleva al entrenamiento Harry.

El entrenamiento servirá para ayudarte a controlar tus poderes para poder usarlos correctamente cuando llegue el momento.

- Ya entiendo, o sea, que en este momento soy más peligroso de lo normal porque no puedo controlar mis poderes cuando me altero.

- Hombre, yo no lo diría así, pero si, más o menos es eso, así que será mejor que empieces cuanto antes a practicar. Y ahora, profesor Dumbledore, ¿podría llevarse al profesor Snape a Hogwarts?

- Por supuesto señorita Granger. Señor Potter, mañana por la mañana regresaré para empezar las clases y quiero recibir toda su atención. Y ahora, Minerva, nos vamos.

La profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y tanto ella como el director y el profesor inconsciente desaparecieron rumbo a Hogwarts.

Minutos después la señora Weasley había organizado una cena para todos los presentes y tras dejarlo todo limpio de nuevo mandó a todo el mundo a la cama.

Hermione no podía dormir, por algún motivo la conversación con Harry tras la pelea la había dejado intranquila, después de estar dando vueltas en la cama durante una hora decidió que lo mejor era hacer una visita a la cocina a por algo de beber y poder despegarse.

Hermione jamás llegó a la cocina.

En medio de su caminó a la cocina pasó por delante del salón, y gracias a la luz que emanaba de la chimenea pudo observar una figura sentada en uno de los sillones, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para descubrir que esa figura era Harry que al parecer tampoco podía dormir. Detuvo su caminar y entró al salón para hablar con Harry.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

Harry dio un pequeño salto en el sillón y giró sobre su eje para saber quien era la persona que había hablado.

- ¡Hermione! Me has asustado.

- Perdona. – sonrió y, acercándose a Harry, se sentó a su lado. – Ahora responde, ¿no puedes dormir?

- No. – Dijo en un suspiro.

- Es por lo que he dicho esta tarde ¿verdad? Lo de que seas el heredero de Gryffindor.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza. Hermione le miró y se encontró con un chico de 16 años perdido y solo, sus ojos se lo decían, el se encontraba solo, si estaba rodeado de gente constantemente, pero el se sentía solo y perdido, no tenia un padre al que recorrer para conseguir un consejo sobre que hacer en cualquier momento, desde como tratar a las chicas hasta que camino era el correcto para salvar al mundo; tampoco tenía una madre que lo abrazara y le dijera al oído que todo iba a estar bien, una madre que lo consolara que tuviera el corazón roto o cuando se sintiera sin fuerzas para continuar.

Hermione sabía que ella jamás llenaría el lugar que dejaron Lily y James al morir, como sabía también que jamás podría sustituir a Sirius, pero lo que si sabia es que tenia que ayudar a Harry como pudiera, y si lo que tenia que hacer era abrazarle contra su pecho como haría una madre y dejar que se desahogara llorando toda la noche, lo haría; que si tenia que decirlo como debía tratar a las chicas como lo haría un padre, lo haría. Tenia que demostrarle a Harry que no estaba solo, que ella estaba con él y jamás lo dejara, y que esperaría por él el tiempo que fuera necesario, porque estaba segura que ningún otro hombre podría representar para ella lo que representaba Harry, y ningún otro seria capaz de enamorarla como lo había hecho él.

Sin pensarlo mucho, o quizá perdería el valor, Hermione abrazó a Harry contra su pecho tal como haría una madre y lo rodeó por la espalda con sus brazos, no estaba segura que Harry aceptara ese gesto, temía su reacción; pero, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Harry no se alejó ni la rechazó, si no que se aferró más al cuerpo de la chica y empezó a sollozar suavemente.

- Tranquilo Harry. – La voz de Hermione no era más alta que un susurro. – Todo va a estar bien.

- No puedo más Hermione. Estoy cansado. – Harry no se separó del cuerpo de Hermione para hablar y su voz le llegó a la chica en un débil tono apenas audible. – Todo esto es demasiado. Primero mueren mis padres, luego once años viviendo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, con los Dursley, luego muere Cedric delante de mí, luego Sirius, la profecía, Voldemort y ahora esto. Todo esto es demasiado para cualquiera. No voy a soportarlo. No podré soportar perder a más gente. – Él calló y siguió sollozando. Todavía se resistía a liberar completamente sus emociones.

- Esta bien Harry. – Hermione le acariciaba la espalda. – Encontraremos un modo de superar esto y seguir adelante. Juntos. Como siempre. – Ella le obligó a mirarla a la cara.

En los ojos miel Harry encontró la comprensión, el cariño, la confianza y el amor que le faltaban.

En los ojos esmeraldas Hermione encontró que Harry había encontrado un hilo para guiarse, y encontró el verdadero significado de sus últimas palabras. Comprendió que lo que Harry no quería era perderla a ella.

Ambos quedaron absortos por el embrujo de la mirada del otro y, despacio, sin darse cuenta, fueron acercando sus labios hasta que hicieron contacto.

Un beso. SU beso. El más especial. El primero.

Era un beso tímido, apenas fue un roce de labios, pero fue lo suficientemente hermoso para que ambos quedaran sus pendidos en una nube de amor. Al separarse volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y entonces Harry reaccionó y se separó totalmente de Hermione sonrojado y avergonzado. Había dejado que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran, tantos años controlándose para estropearlo todo de ese modo tan absurdo.

Oh, pero había sido tan maravilloso que, ahora que había probado los labios de Hermione quería volver a hacerlo.

- Lo-lo-lo… si-siento, yo… - Harry no podía dejar de balbucear y mirar el suelo, intentaba disculparse por algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

- Yo no.

La respuesta de Hermione le hizo que levantara rápidamente la vista del suelo para fijarla en la chica y lo dejó en estado de shock.

Ella no lo sentía, eso significaba que ella también quería besarle, lo que significaba que quizá, solo quizá, ella también sentía lo mismo que él.

El siguiente movimiento que realizó Hermione terminó de confirmarle sus deducciones.

Con impaciencia y velocidad Hermione terminó con la distancia que los separaba y atrapó los labios de Harry en un beso más atrevido que el anterior, esta ves a los labios se le sumaron las lenguas que jugaban entre ellas el juego del amor.

Unos minutos después, que a ellos les parecieron horas, se separaron y se abrazaron, esta vez fue Hermione quien quedó recostada en el pecho de Harry.

- Te amo. - Fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

No eran necesarias más palabras, no era necesaria una declaración de veinte minutos para decirle que la amaba, él sabía lo que significaba para Hermione, y ella sabía lo que significaba ella para él; lo leían en los ojos del otro al mirarse, siempre había sido así, y siempre lo sería.

- Yo también te amo.

La respuesta de Hermione fue acompañada por otro beso como el anterior, bueno, esta vez, sus manos y brazos también entraron a formar parte del juego; las manos de Hermione jugaban en la nuca de Harry con su melena rebelde, y las de él estaban una en su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y la otra en su mejilla dándole suaves caricias. Siguieron besándose largo rato tumbados en el sofá uno al lado del otro.

El amanecer los encontró abrazados y dormidos en el sofá del salón y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

De esa misma manera los encontraron el resto de habitantes de la casa cuando despertaron y lo único que hacían era sonreír tiernamente y pasar por el salón sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos hasta que apareció Ron gritando.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡¿Tengo hambre, cuando estará el desayuno!

El gritó de Ron los hizo despertarse de golpe. Al principio no sabían muy bien donde estaban, pero al encontrarse con los ojos de su acompañante los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron rápidamente a sus memorias sacándoles una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

- Buenos días cariño. – Saludó Harry mientras le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz a Hermione.

- Buenos días amor.

Ambos seguían tumbados tranquilamente hasta que volvieron a oír el grito de Ron.

- ¡A DESAYUNAR TODO EL MUNDO!

Harry y Hermione sonrieron por tal hecho tan corriente y, antes de levantarse volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con menos pasión que la noche anterior pero con el mismo amor o más si es posible.

- Lo lograremos juntos Harry. Ya lo verás. – Hermione sonrió mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Harry a ponerse en pié.

- Lo sé. A tu lado puedo conseguir cualquier cosa. – Él también sonrió. – Y ahora vayamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

Y entre risas, besos y abrazos, ambos llegaron a la cocina donde todo el mundo los recibió con una gran sonrisa dándoles a entender que todos conocían lo ocurrido la noche anterior, o al menos se lo imaginaban.

FIN 

-------------

Ahora si, esto se ha acabado. Espero que os haya gustado y, si habéis llegado hasta aquí felicidades porque el fic era larguito para ser un one-shot, así que no creo que os cueste nada dejarme un review dándome vuestra opinión.

Muchas gracias.

Nos leemos en otro fic,

Sonia


End file.
